In a conventional sheet metal factory processing system comprising a production management apparatus and a sheet metal factory processing installation, the production management apparatus produces a production designation, and the sheet metal factory processing installation put a processing schedule into effect based on the production designation.
In some of the conventional sheet metal factory processing systems of this kind, when the production management apparatus produces the production designation, the production management apparatus also produces a processing schedule including the nesting processing of the parts data and CAM processing, the production designation including the processing schedule is transferred from the production management apparatus to the sheet metal factory processing installation, and the sheet metal factory processing installation put a schedule into effect in accordance with the production designation and in accordance with an executable processing schedule.
In some of the conventional sheet metal factory processing systems of this kind, the production management apparatus only produces the production designation, the production designation is transferred from the production management apparatus to the sheet metal factory processing installation, the sheet metal factory processing installation produce the processing schedule including the nesting processing of the parts data and CAM processing, and the sheet metal factory processing installation put a schedule in accordance with the processing schedule (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-10491 Publication